A Secret Spark
by R E Tyler
Summary: A story of heart break, lust, and the excitement of keeping it hidden ;)
1. Those Dreadful Tears

Hermione dashed down the winding staircase near the door to the Gryffindor common room, tears welling up in her eyes so much that she had to slow down to make sure she didn't miss a step and tumble head first down the flight of stone stairs. She had seen enough, Ron and Lavender snogging, everyone cheering and laughing, while she just stood there watching in udder jealousy as if her feet were somehow glued to the floor and was forced to watch this dreadful moment happen right before her eyes. After 5 minutes she eventually found the will to run out of the common room and down the winding stone stairs which led onto the floor below.

Heart broken and weak in the knees, Hermione colappsed onto a wooden bench to the right of the staircase and unleashed the tears that had been longing to come flooding out of her eyes the moment she left the common room. She had to resist the very strong urge to Scream profanity at the top of her lungs at the red haired friend she had grown very fond of this past year. So instead she just continued to sob that dreadful sob that only very few can imagine.

Hermione continued to sob for the next half hour as people passed by unaware that she was even there. Even Dean and Ginny strode by without even giving Hermione a second glance. Although when Ron decided to leave Gryffindor Tower to take Lavender somewhere more private for something a little bit more intimate than snogging, he heard something strange coming from a corridor next to the stone staircase, and thats where he saw Hermione. She was sitting on the bench with her legs pressed up against her chest, and her forehead resting on her knees as her sobbing slowed into more of a weep.

"Hermione? What are you doing here, whats wrong?" Ron asked innocently, not knowing that he was the reason for the tear stains going down Hermione's face. Hermione jerked her head up at the sudden sound of Ron's voice breaking the silence in the room. She then proceeded to take out her wand.

"Impedimenta!" Hermione shouted furiously as Ron was knocked back at least five feet only to land on his back.

Not knowing why that had just happened, Ron hurried himself and Lavender into the room of requirement without asking any questions, worried that he would get thrown twenty feet next time.

After he left, Hermione got up from the bench and turned around with more tears welling up in her eyes and hastily made her way towards the staircase to get back to her comfy, four-poster bed and try to fall asleep. So with her head down she made her way up the stairs as fast as she could. Half way up the curved staircase, Hermione was running, and with the tears building in her eyes she couldnt see the tall figure standing at the top before she ran into him. "Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" exclaimed Draco with so much fury in his voice that you think he would've killed anyone that had crossed his path

"Draco I'm so s-sorry, I d-didn't see you st-tanding there." Hermione stammered trying to catch her breath. "I'll just g-go." and she started to leave. But she couldn't seem to take another step towards the common room, so she leaned up against the wall and slid down until her bottom hit the floor. She took one look at Draco with tear marks etched onto her face, and looked away. She couldn't bear him seeing her like this, due to the fact that he would normally make fun of her in anyway possible, and this was one of those moments where she was fair play in Draco Malfoy' s game of torment. But he said nothing of the sort, he just walked up to the wall and slid down next to her, his facial expressions a little softer than they were before.

"Granger, what the hell are you doing out here this late anyway?" Draco asked trying to hide the fact that he was concerned for the tears rolling down Hermione's cheeks. "Aren't you supposed to be like studying or something?' he asked again as Hermione turned to face him.

"Oh I don't know aren't you supposed to be bullying first years or something?" Hermione asked questioningly a little offended at Draco's remark.

"No, that's Crabbe and Goyle's job, I just stand close by and laugh." Draco replied with a devious smile. "Anyway, you never answered my question."

"Oh ummm, it's late I should be going." replied Hermione trying to avoid the question as much as possible, considering the last person she wanted to discuss her feelings with was Draco. So she musterd all the strength left in her body and stood up and started walking in the direction of portrait of the fat lady, but she was stopped by a hand that suddenly clamped itself onto her wrist, Draco's hand.


	2. His Other Side

"Granger, you know very well that walking away won't solve anything." Draco said with a tone so serious that even Hermione was shocked.

"Since when do you care about my well-being? You have been calling me moodblood since we were first years! Why should I listen to a word that comes out of your mouth?" Hermione snapped ripping her hand from his cold grasp. She had had enough of Draco's crap and was waiting for a very long time to rip him a new one (although she did punch him in the face during year 3) but she didn't feel like she got her point across.

"You should listen to every word because I know exactly what you are going through, now if you don't mind, I'd like to help you." Hermione slowly shuffled back over to Draco, her hands buried in the pockets of her pastel pink jumper, head down, and slid down onto the ground like she had before. Draco sat down next to her, his ice blue eyes fixed on Hermione's head buried in her knees, eventually looking away and staring at the paintings on the wall opposite them. All of which were staring right at them. They sat there for a good ten minutes before Hermione finally broke the silence. "How do you know what I am going through?" making Draco smile his gleaming white smile that made most girls in the Slytherin house, and maybe a select few from the other houses, swoon.

"Remember Pansy Parkinson?" he responded

"How could I forget, she's worse than you."

"Well we were together for around a month, and one day I was leaving the greenhouses with a hoard of other Slytherins when I overheard some voices behind some tall hedges leading to some of the other various greenhouses. Being a prefect I thought I would go investigate, because you know me, I love getting others in trouble" Draco said with a sneer and a wickedly devious smile.

"Well when I turned to look behind the hedge to see who it was, I was astounded to find Pansy between the knees of Marcus Flint, with his dick halfway in her mouth." Draco then started to get serious, you could tell he didn't like remembering what had happened to him not too long ago. "I never got them in trouble. I just turned around and walked back to the castle quickly. I broke it off with Pansy the next day, she never knew I saw them, and I want to keep it that way. And If you tell this to anyone I will be sure my father hears and gets you expelled Granger!" Draco ordered with a very authoritative tone in his voice trying to mask the feelings he was hiding, because God forbid that Hermione actually thought he had feelings.

There was a small moment of silence before Hermione soaked in everything that Draco had told her about Pansy "She shouldn't have done that to you, even if you aren't that great of a person, you shouldn't be treated like that. I never knew you actually cared about things other than despising Harry and reeking havoc with your minions Crabbe and Goyle" Hermione said slouching a little more against the stone wall.

"I'm not _that_ heartless Granger." Draco laughed "I guess that's one of the differences between me and my father, I actually have a soul."

"Hey I'm sorry but the Draco I've known until today hasn't showed me this much emotion in all the years I've known you." Hermione giggled, finally lightening up a bit. "But I really am sorry this happened to you." Hermione said placing her soft hand on Draco's hand. Draco looked up into her chocolate brown eyes as she did this. Hermione quickly removed her hand and turned her head the other way so Draco wouldn't see her cheeks turning pink.

"So Granger, there's the answer to your question. I do know what it feels like to be left for someone else by the one you love. Yeah, it sucks. But the best way to get back at them is to show them you are better off without them, wipe those tears from your eyes, and keep your head held high. Oh, and it wouldn't hurt to start seeing other people just to piss them off, that's always fun." Draco said with a smirk. "Anyway, I should probably be on my way." Draco said straightening up and getting to his feet, "Lots of prefect things to do." He held out a pale hand to Hermione to help her up.

"By 'prefect things' do you mean abusing your privileges by ordering first years around?" asked Hermione steadily rising from the marble floors as Draco helped her up.

"Exactly." sneered Draco as he wiped a tear from Hermione's chin, still grasping her hand. "And Granger, try to take my advice into consideration. Find another guy, show Weasley what he's missing." added Draco with a smile. He let go of Hermione's hand and was off on his way towards the dungeons that lead to the Slytherin common room.

Hermione turned around and started to walk slowly in the opposite direction towards the portrait of the fat lady, tons of questions bouncing around in her mind. What just happened? Did Draco actually act nice around me? Why was I blushing when I touched his hand? What is this feeling in the pit of my stomach? Did I get my Astronomy charts finished? There were so many questions that it made her head spin. "Maybe I should take Draco's advice." thought Hermione. "But who would want me?" She asked herself not knowing that walking in her opposite direction was the answer to that very question.


End file.
